


If Not Now, When?

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: Mikey snorts, eyeing his brother with unabashed amusement. "Worst. Proposal. Ever.""Fuck you," Frank replies.(Or three times Frank proposed and Gerard said no and one time Gerard finally said yes.)





	

_Introduction:_

Frank and Gerard are in a relationship for almost six years. And it wasn't unusual for the two of them to receive inquiries when are they going to tie the knot. It doesn't really bother either of them and they dismiss each question with a laugh (or an adorable honk from Gerard because he cannot help it), and simply replying to them all that only time will tell.

But there's one moment that got stuck in Frank's mind and that's when he knew that he's ready to settle down and he wants Gerard to be in his life forever.

"I want you to be happy, Frankie," his mom suddenly tells him and Frank's jaw almost drops before he furrows his eyebrows, looking at his mother sharply because he doesn't know what his mother is pointing out. They're having a normal family dinner at her mother's house and Gerard is happily chatting and making faces with his 5-year old cousin, Elizabeth. Now he's pretending that he's a spaghetti monster to Elizabeth, and Frank can't help but to smile. Gerard is really good with kids and he suddenly imagines them settling down in a house, taking care of their son or daughter, and also with a dog or two running around. That thought brought some warmth in his body and his heart start to beat loudly against his chest. He can't believe that after being with Gerard for so many years, he's falling in love all over again with him and it's crazy.

"But I'm happy, mom," Frank says at once when he shifts his look back to his mother. His mother reaches out and touches his arm.

"I think you know what I'm actually talking about," his mother tells him with a smile. Frank looks at his boyfriend again. Gerard caught him looking and he smiles brightly at him and there's a spaghetti sauce in the corner of his mouth and Frank's dying to wipe it and oh good lord, Frank wants to marry that adorable dork.

And Frank do knows that is what his mother is pointing at.

 

_And then this happened:_

A few days later, Frank bought an engagement ring. It's very simple but it's platinum and looks like more of a wedding ring than an engagement ring, but he doesn't think Gerard will appreciate a ring with a huge diamond stone, though Frank is very willing to get him one if he wants even if it will totally empties his bank account. He will even give Gerard the moon or some limited edition Star Wars memorabilia if he asks. That's just how much he loves that guy.

But even if Frank, according to Gerard, is the perfect boyfriend anyone can have, he can't be perfect at all time. There's actually one flaw in him and that is his sense of timing.

Again, and it is very worth repeating that Frank is really worst with his sense of timing and _oh_ , being bad at keeping secrets.

 

**-3-**

The band stopped at a nearby breakfast diner in the middle of afternoon when Mikey suddenly craves for pancakes swimming in maple syrup. And when Mikey craves for something, they just had to give it to him or else they will see blood.

Mikey is happily drowning himself with his pancakes while Ray is enjoying his bacon, scramble eggs and waffles. Gerard appears satisfied with his coffee while Frank is fine with his OJ and salad (why the greasy breakfast diner offers a very fancy vegetable salad, no one really knows and no one dares to ask).

"Did you hear Patrick got married last weekend?" Ray suddenly says to fill in the silence.

"Yup. It's all over the internet and tabloids," Mikey answers and then he took a sip from his coffee mug. "No, wait. I think Pete already mentioned to me before about Patrick getting married, I just didn't thought that it will be soon."

"They're not on tour, right?" Gerard asks, looking at his brother.

Mikey nods in response. "They'll be in Europe next month though."

Frank suddenly looks at Gerard in a different light. "Hey Gee, speaking of wedding," Frank says after he swallows his food. "You know I already got you an engagement ring so will you marry me?"

Gerard's jaw literally drops, even Mikey. Ray, on the other hand, choked on his own scrambled egg and Mikey immediately passes him his glass of water. Gerard blinks and then he waits for Frank to say that he's only kidding. But after a few moments, he blurted out, "You got me a ring?"

Frank happily nods his head. "Yep, it's in my bag. I'll go get it if you want!"

"No, Frank, no." Gerard shook his head but he is smiling.

Frank was skeptical, his heart beating fast against his chest. If this is rejection, he doesn't know how to handle it the proper way. "What do you mean ' _no'_? No as in, no to my wedding proposal or?"

Gerard giggles adorably and Frank let out a sigh, knowing that Gerard isn't mad. Gerard was about to say something when Mikey suddenly snorts, embarrassingly loud, eyeing his brother with unabashed amusement. _"Worst. Proposal. Ever."_

"Fuck you," Frank immediately replies without thinking.

"If you want to ask my brother to marry you, you shouldn't do it in a diner," Mikey tells him in a matter-of-fact tone as he resumes on slicing his pancakes and then happily chews it.

"Oh, okay," Frank says, looking at Gerard who is still giggling.

Gerard nods and smiles at Frank. Frank had to ask Gerard to marry him in a different way then.

 

**-2-**

But Frank didn't even learn from the breakfast diner incident.

The band was scheduled to play in Las Vegas. And after performing in their last venue in the said state, they decided to drink and generally have some fun because it's Vegas, baby.

Only Ray got terribly wasted and Mikey settles from helping him walk by dragging him because the man's heavy and he's almost half-asleep (and Mikey's really close to just letting Ray roll on the ground while he kicks him until they reach their car). They are in the parking lot of a huge bar and just trying their best to locate where the fuck Ray parked their car. Mikey didn't consume any alcohol because he is in charge to drive and make sure that his brother and friends are safe.

On the other hand, Gerard and Frank are holding each other's hand, happily singing New York, New York by Sinatra though they are very much aware that they are in Vegas. He also heard Gerard suggesting that they should adopt a dog and named the guy Sinatra. He also suggested that he wants a cat but he's terribly allergic to them.

And then suddenly, Frank stopped walking, and then he hiccups. "Look Gee, Look!" he exclaims, pointing something to their right. There's a church on the other side of the road. "Let's get married tonight! Your baby brother will be our witness. And Ray, though I think he already passed out..."

Gerard just giggles.

"Please Gerard?" Frank asks, giving him puppy eyes and hopeful that his boyfriend will say yes. "Will you marry me? I told you I already got you a ring!"

"Frankie, let's not make any decision that we will totally regret the next morning, okay?" Gerard says as he leans forward and gave his boyfriend a very warm embrace. Frank instantly melts. "We're both drunk and we will definitely forget about this tomorrow."

"Hmm, okay..." Frank replies as he enjoys the warmth coming from his boyfriend.

From a distance, Mikey sighs, but he can't help but to smile at how adorably in love those two idiots are.

 

**-1-**

"Gerard, will you marry me?"

Gerard smiles, but Frank saw how he deflates when he heard that question. They are in their studio, making notes and creating music. Both Ray and Mikey looked at Frank as if another head grows out of his neck.

"You don't want to?" Frank asks sadly, shoulders sagging.

"Of course I want to marry you, Frank," Gerard explains, reaching for Frank's hand. He squeezes it. "But ––"

"––– If you really want to propose to my brother, Frank, then you had to do it in the right way," Mikey supplies in because he knows there's no way Gerard will tell Frank this.

Frank raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It means you cannot just pop the question out of nowhere," Ray answers.

Gerard presses a kiss at Frank's cheeks before he stand up. "I'll go get us coffee, okay," he says before he left them.

"Believe me Frank, Gerard wants to marry you," Mikey says once his brother left. "But you always ask him that big question in the worst possible ways. One is in the diner, then in some random parking lot in Vegas, and then now here in the studio."

"Mikey's correct, you know," Ray adds to the conversation. "You have to put some romance in it. Asking a huge question like that demands a bit of planning."

"What did you do when you ask Christa to marry you?" Frank asks. He really needs to have some ideas on how people propose.

"Well, I only took her to the most romantic dinner date," Ray reminisces, smiling at them. "We actually booked this beach house and Christa was under the impression that it's purely a vacation. Then at night, I surprised her with a romantic dinner. I got some help from a local restaurant and they cooked all her favourite foods and they created this wonderful dinner by the beach just for the two of us. That's when I asked her if she will marry me and she said yes."

"Wow that's very romantic of you, Ray," Mikey praises, completely at awe at Ray's story. "Now Frank, you know that my brother is a simple guy. He doesn't demand anything fancy and your proposal don't need to be grand. And seeing that you're really bad at it, we can help you plan how you will propose to my brother."

"Really?"

Both Ray and Mikey nods.

 

**(+1)**

Gerard feels weird with how Ray and Mikey acted tonight. Even the way Frank performed tonight was different compare to their previous concerts. He appears like he doesn't have the energy to trash around the stage, which he usually do every night. But Frank is still smiling and he pressed his hand against his forehead to check if he's well. He's not ill, thank god, but still he feels something is very wrong with him.

And Ray and Mikey play all their parts smoothly tonight but not really as enthusiastic as before. He can't help but wonder if they are sick, and he really hopes they are not because Mikey can be a total ass when he's sick, requesting for exotic foods that seems to be only available somewhere in Asia (and they are in the United States).

Two hours after their concert, Gerard noticed that he's all alone in their bus. Fans already left and he wonders why his bandmates are missing.

He's about to call his boyfriend when his phone starts to ring. Gerard glances at the caller id and saw that it was his baby brother.

_"Where are you?"_ Mikey immediately asks from the other end.

"I'm in the bus. Where are _you_?" Gerard asks back.

_"Oh okay, good,"_ Mikey says. _"See, I'm actually at the convenience store right now and my tech guy just texted me that he forgot my bass back in the venue. Can you please get it for me?"_

Gerard blinks. "What? Are you serious?"

_"Dead serious,"_ Mikey says sadly. _"Please Gee? I can get it myself but it will still take time for me to get back there and I'm afraid someone might steal it. And you're near the venue so..."_

Gerard sighs. "Okay, okay. You owe me big time for this."

_"Great! Thanks Gee!"_

"No problem," Gerard replies before he ended the call.

Gerard immediately went to the venue right after his brother called him. Gerard knows how much Mikey loves his sparkly bass and it doesn't make any sense that Mikey's tech guy completely forgot about it.

Exchanging a quick hello with the venue security, Gerard immediately sneaks inside and noticed that it's pitch dark. Gerard is about to get his phone from his pocket to use is as a flashlight when he suddenly heard a click and a spotlight focus to a man sitting in the middle of the stage, on his arms is a guitar.

And it's not just any man. That's his boyfriend on stage, smiling at him.

All of a sudden, Frank starts to play one of the original songs he wrote and Gerard was completely mesmerized. Gerard only heard the incomplete version of that song once and Frank says he's still working on it. He has no idea when or how Frank managed to finish writing that beautiful song.

And Gerard didn't notice that he starts to walk closer to the stage. He can't take his eyes away from his boyfriend, not when he's singing about his love for him. And when the song ended, Frank extends his arm, reaching out for him in which Gerard happily took.

Then Frank slides down onto one knee and still holding Gerard's hand.

"Frank?" Gerard exclaims, his heart beating so fast against his chest and he could feel his face heats up. "What are you doing?"

Franks just smiles, presses a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. "I know my previous proposals totally suck and you really deserve better than that. And I'm really sorry but I really mean it when I ask you if you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

Gerard can't stop smiling from ear to ear, not even hiding his fondness from his boyfriend. There are already some tears in the corner of his eyes, both feeling surprised and ecstatic with what's happening right now.

Frank slid his hand inside his jeans front pocket and presented a small royal blue velvet box.

"So Gerard Arthur Way," Frank says, beaming as he shows Gerard the platinum ring inside the box. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

And Gerard unexpectedly slides to his knees too and give Frank one bruising kiss. "Yes! Oh my god, yes Frank! I will marry you!"

And the stage suddenly erupted with cheers and Gerard notices that their whole crew, their managers, Ray and even Mikey are just hiding behind the stage. Frank slid the ring to Gerard's finger and Gerard gave him another tender kiss.

"Congratulations Gerard and Frank!" Mikey happily says, giving them both a hug.

"We're so happy for the two of you," Ray cheers, giving the soon-to-be husbands a bear hug.

"Thanks guys," Frank sincerely says, wrapping an arm around his fiancé's waist, and oh good lord, it's so great to call Gerard his fiancé now. Then Frank adds, "This won't be possible if you didn't show me how to do it the right way."

Both Ray and Mikey laughs because it is true that Gerard will never say yes to all his lousy proposals. And both Ray and Mikey vowed that beginning tomorrow, they will do everything to help Frank plan for their wedding, because knowing him, he might also come up with some kind of bad wedding decisions and that's the last thing they wanted to happen.

But for now, they just have to let Frank enjoy the night with his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that the song She's the Prettiest at the Party and She Can Prove It with a Solid Right Hook is the song Frank sang to Gerard. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
